Chimpanzees are important animal models for a broad range of biomedical research programs. The efficient management of chimpanzee colonies through research-oriented genetic management techniques can enhance the value of the resource by improving the genetic characterization of potential experimental animals. This project focuses on characterizing chimpanzees at three colonies (Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research, Primate Foundation of Arizona, and University of Texas MD Anderson Science Park) for the genetic components of immune function variables of relevance to infectious disease research. The immunological phenotypes considered include many that are infectious disease experimental outcome variables and covariates, and the genetic information resulting from this project will be used to increase the efficiency of experimental animal selection procedures for infectious disease research protocols utilizing chimpanzees. Specifically, 15 immunological traits and approximately 75 genetic markers at candidate loci will be assessed for all of the chimpanzees in the study. Quantitative genetic and segregation analysis techniques win be used to determine the genetic components to each of the immunological traits. These statistical approaches allow determination of whether observed variation is due to multiple genes with small effects, a few genes with large effects, or a single major gene with a polygenic background. Linkage analysis of the traits in combination with the candidate marker data will then be used to localize genetic factors detected in the previous step to specific regions of the chromosomes. Information on the genetic components of immune function variables will be incorporated into animal records for future use in experimental animal selection procedures. This project will expand research-oriented genetic management approaches and will extend our knowledge of the genetic determinants of normal immune function.